


Visions of the Future

by Miss_Writers_Block



Series: Everybody Loves Ciel [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha Soma Asman Kadar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Demanding Ciel, Dream visions, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Rare Pairings, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Writers_Block/pseuds/Miss_Writers_Block
Summary: Ciel and Soma at the end of Ciel's Heat. Ciel wonders aloud and Soma is blessed by the gods with a vision of the future.





	Visions of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of my Everybody Loves Ciel Series

The Indian sun beat down from the sky, it’s golden rays falling upon the two figures curled together amidst a sea of crimson and sapphire cushions. The finest silken blankets softly brushed against both pale alabaster and coffee colored skin. The bonded pair lounged together, enjoying the rare moment without any responsibilities pulling them this way and that.

  
Soma nuzzled at the slender neck of his beloved, inhaling the sweet smell of his omega. It was the tail-end of Ciel’s heat and the omega had been demanding and insatiable for the past three days. Soma had loved it, eagerly giving the little earl anything and everything he wanted.

  
“Soma,” Ciel murmured, “I need it again.”

  
The prince chuckled, trailing his fingers over the smooth skin of his love’s hips and sucking another red mark on his collarbone. “Your wish is my command, my love.”

  
Ciel scoffed at the words but laced his fingers through Soma’s. The prince brought their hands up to caress Ciel’s body. Across his slim chest to tweak each flushed nipple, trailing down to pump his sensitive little cock, and then even further down to finger his swollen hole. Ciel groaned, feeling the after effects of their sex vacation as a steady ache in his midsection. But the heat had not quite left his body yet, so the pleasure overthrew the pain.

  
“I’m ready, give it to me now,” Ciel demanded, grinding back against Soma. The prince laughed again but thrust forward against his mate, seeking some relief for his pulsing member.

  
“Turn over my Ciel,” Soma prompted. When the little earl rolled onto his belly, Soma loomed over him, kneeling between his splayed legs and lining them up before slowly pushing in. Soma groaned, marvelling at the hot suction, gripping and milking him for all he was worth. “By the gods Ciel, I do not think I will last long.” Soma thrusts again, shoving his cock to the hilt and gripping Ciel’s narrow hips. Purple bruises were already blooming there, each perfectly matching the long slender fingers of the Indian man’s hand. At the start of their relationship, Soma always felt guilty about the marks he left upon the earl’s delicate skin in the midst of their passion, but Ciel made sure to let him know that he loved the marks, reveled in them even.

  
“Faster, harder, I need to feel you,” Ciel panted. “Here!” He pulled Soma’s hand down from near his head and pressed it to his slim belly, pushing into the concave between his hips to where his omega womb rested. When Soma thrust to the hilt again, they both could feel the slight bulge that the alpha’s cock made.

  
“Ah!” Soma cried out, thrusting faster and harder, pushing Ciel’s whole body forward with every motion. “Ciel, Ciel! My sun and stars, my everything! Your body is paradise and I lose myself with every touch!”

  
“Shut up!” Ciel halfheartedly protested, focused more on the bundle of pleasure building within his body and the steadily swelling knot catching on the rim of his hole more than the impassioned poetics of his mate. “I’m close Soma, knot me.”

  
“Yes my mate!” Soma growled, going deeper and grinding more than anything now as he felt his knot finally catch and settle deep within the earl. Ciel practically screamed, cumming long and hard, his whole body shuddering with the aftershocks of his ecstasy. Soma came as well, pumping his seed into the omega’s body once more.

  
The alpha and omega hung suspended in their shared pleasure for a time, gently rocking back and forth before collapsing back on their sides, still connected and curled close. For nearly an hour, they basked in their post-orgasmic haze, catching their breath and waiting for Soma’s knot to come down.

  
When it was finally safe to seperate, Soma rose to retrieve a damp cloth and tenderly swept the sweat and cum from Ciel’s body before doing the same for himself. Normally a servant would do this, but Ciel was possessive of his nest whilst in heat and only he and Soma could even enter the room at all. Once the cloths were tossed into a corner and he and Ciel had both quenched their thirst with the fresh tea left outside the doors, Soma threw himself into the nest and pulled Ciel close, until there was not an inch where their bodies did not touch.

  
“Do you think we’ll have a girl or boy?” Ciel asked, trailing slim fingers down his abdomen, picturing how big he would get with a whole other life growing within him. “Although Sieglinde mentioned that there is a high probability of having twins…”

  
Soma cried out in happiness, nearly smothering his mate in his enthusiasm. “Boy, girl, both, either! No matter what the goddess Parvati blesses us with, I will love them all the same. Oh my Ciel, my beloved, my omega, you have blessed me with love and life and happiness. Before you I was lost, now with this family we will make together, I will once again be found.”

  
“You are such a hopeless romantic, but I agree with you on the matter of our future children. I will be pleased with either gender, although I think I would prefer a boy for the first pregnancy. I’m not sure how to care for a girl.” Ciel looked concerned, but Soma could see fatigue slowly creeping up on the earl, making heavy lids fall over deep blue eyes.

  
A tender smile graced Soma’s lips and he pulled a silken blanket up and over them both. “I am sure that if we do have a girl, we’ll be able to handle anything she might throw at us.”

  
Ciel only hummed in response, more asleep than awake.

  
Soma kissed Ciel’s petal pink lips and settled down to sleep himself.

  
That night, goddess Maya blessed him with a vision. A sweet dream of the potential future. He could see his beloved Ciel, lounging like a beautiful angel (or more like a devil) upon a mountain of the finest Indian cushions, clad in a sapphire colored silken sari, sipping masala chai from a pure golden teacup, and reading a thick English tome. Entranced as he was with the sight of his own personal deity, he did not notice the sound of a door opening nor the pitter patter of little feet.

  
“Mama!” cried a tiny voice. Soma whirled around in surprise and caught sight of something that brought tears to his eyes. A little girl, no more than five, running full on towards his beloved. She had almond colored skin, long purplish black hair, and bright blue eyes the exact shade to match Ciel’s.

  
“Anya,” Ciel called, his voice warmer than Soma had ever heard before. The girl, Anya, who was without a doubt his and Ciel’s future child, scrambled up the pile of pillows and happily flung herself into her mother’s arms. “And how are you today, princess?”

  
“I am most wonderful today Mama! Mama looks wonderful today too!” Anya giggled, framing Ciel’s face with her chubby little hands and bestowing sweet kisses upon the omega.

  
“Why thank you, sweet one.” Ciel placed his own kiss on Anya’s little forehead and she automatically tilted her head down to nuzzle at her mother’s scent gland, taking comfort from the familiar blend of tea and ink that made up her mother’s natural perfume. Ciel pressed his own nose into their daughter’s hair, taking his own comfort from Anya.

  
“Mama? Read to me?” Anya asked, settling herself into a more comfortable position, tucked up under the curve of Ciel’s throat.

  
“Hm? And what should I read to you?”

  
“This book!” One tiny finger tapped the cover of Ciel’s thick novel.

  
“This one? It’s not very exciting, just a book on the philosophy of justice written by Aristotle. Wouldn’t you rather me read you an adventure or fantasy story? Those are your favorite after all.”

  
“No, I want this one.”

  
“Well alright then, Aristotle it is,” Ciel acquiesced, situating them so that he could easily flip the pages while still holding their baby.

  
And as Ciel started reading in his beautiful tenor and the vision faded away in favor of a different dream, Soma experienced a more intense sense of longing and love than he had ever before felt in his entire life. So he made a promise, right then and there, within the confines of his own mind. “Wait for me, my loves, I promise on the gods and goddesses that I will do everything in my power to make this possibility a reality.”

**Author's Note:**

> Parvati - Goddess of Fertility and Family  
> Maya - Goddess of Dreams


End file.
